


Yes Doctor (Antisepticeye X Reader X Darkiplier)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/M, Love, Reverse Harem, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, other sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark and Jack are desperate to find a way to deal with their dark sides. (Name) is approached by both of them. After they read her studies on other sides. (Name) takes them on as clients. </p><p>She has no idea what she has gotten herself into. When Darkiplier, Wilford, and Antisepticeye come on out and they develop feelings for her. </p><p>Now to continue the experiment. She must have the five of them live with her. Until she finds a way to separate them for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Enjoy my sexies!]
> 
> _THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_
> 
> When Mark and Jack are desperate to find a way to deal with their dark sides. (Name) is approached by both of them. After they read her studies on other sides. (Name) takes them on as clients. 
> 
> She has no idea what she has gotten herself into. When Darkiplier, Wilford, and Antisepticeye come on out and they develop feelings for her. 
> 
> Now to continue the experiment. She must have the five of them live with her. Until she finds a way to separate them for good.
> 
> _THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_
> 
> -Character List;  
> .(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
> .Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
> .Sean McLoughlin: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
> .
> 
> -//////////-(Chapter One: Meeting Them)-//////////- 
> 
> I am sitting in my office of my house. Enjoying

I am sitting in my office of my house. Enjoying a quiet morning. I really was happy that I was finally done with my research. You see I have been in the feild of split mind sets. Where you are someone creates something of you. Then it becomes so big that it takes a life of it's own. I know that it so weird but it is true. I have one my self. Her name is Ashes. Ashes leaves me alone. I was able to have us split to two. It took a long time for us to be fair away from each other though. Now though, I am free of my personal seductress. 

I hear my phone ring and answer it. It is my new work phone. "Hello, this is Miss. (Last Name). What can I help you with?" 

"Hello, my name is Mark Fishbach. I don't really know if you could help me." He tells me sounding nervous. 

"Well you do not know until you tell me and I answer." I tell him gently. 

"Well, I do not know how to say this..." He tells me trailing off. 

"Just start from the beginning." I urge him to continue. 

"Well, I am a Youtuber and I made a thing... Like another part of me. It somehow taken life of it's own. That are I am going crazy!" He tells me. 

I nod my head. "I know the feeling, Mr. Fishbach. Like you may know if you know my research. I have gone through simular things."

"So you believe me!?!" He asks shock. 

"Yes, Mr. Fishbach. I do and I want to meet you in person."

"Of course, of course. Do you want me to go to where you are. Or come to me." He asks me. 

"I would like you to come to me. I have the supplies I need all here. In my home office." I tell him. 

"You work from home?" He asks me sounding iffy about all this. 

"Yes. I also have a work space, but I assume you will want privacy. Am I correct?" 

"Yes, Doctor."

"Well I will give you the information that you need. Call me when you land please?" I tell him.

"Wait, doc!" He stops me.

"Yes, Mr. Fishbach?" 

"I have a friend in a simular situation. Can he come to?" He ask me sounding nervous. 

I pause in thought, but in the end agree. "Alright, Mr. Fishbach. I will allow it and will see you and your friend soon. Have a nice day." 

"Alright thank you, doc." He tell me. 

I hang up the phone and sigh. And then jump up, thinking to myself...

'I got to get the lab ready!'

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Markiplier... The sexy Half Korean man! 

(\\__/)  
(^//^)-

I walk to the front door. I am going to the airport to pick them up. Apparently they are both youtubers and I did some yousearch on them. Jacksepticeye and Markiplier. They are both famous youtubers. With so many subscribers. It kind of scary. But what I learned from there youtube videos is there dark sides. Which are known as Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. They are both consider to be murderous demons. I alsi have down some research on them. There is a lot on them. They are both quite popular.

I made it to the airport and walk in. Holding up my sign that had their youtube names on them. Soon came over the two youtubers that look at me nervously. 

"Hello my name is, (Name) (Last Name). But you can call me Doctor." I tell them shaking their hands. 

"Hello, my name is Mark Fishbach." He tells me in his deep voice. 

"And I am Sean McLoughlin, but you can call me, Jack." He tells me. 

"Well, let's get your bags and head to my car." I tell them, smiling. 

-small Time Skip, brought to you by: Meeting Jacksepticeye and Markiplier-

We made it back to my house. My house is a three story home in the middle of the county of Kalamazoo.

"We will defiantly have privacy." Mark states out loud. 

"And do not worry about, your youtube videos. I had a friend hook me up with what you need. So you can make videos while you are staying here." I explained to them.

"You did not have to do that Doc." Jack tells me. 

"Do not worry about it. Being a youtuber is your job. So I do not want you falling behind in your work." I tell him. 

"That is very considerate of you Doc." Mark states. 

"No problem. I like your videos by the way. So I can only imagine how your hardcore fans would not like your lack of videos." 

"Thanks." They both say to me at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all these test are made up from my Epic brain. So do not think that anything that does not spund normal. Enjoy Sexy Readers]
> 
> -Character List;  
> .(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
> .Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
> .Sean McLoughlin: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)
> 
> -//////////-(Chapter Two: The Tests Part 1)-//////////-

I smile to myself as I walk out of the car and headed to the house to unlock the door. I could of just HANS. But I put him on sleep mode. HANS is my House Assistant Network System. I made him to basically be a smart house. He was quite the success. Mark and Jack followed me each carrying their bags. I am a bit nervous of having men in my house. I only ever had my dad or HANS as the oposite sex. 

"Okay I will show you both to your rooms." I tell them.

They both nod and I smile to myself. Showing Jack and Mark to the two guest rooms on the second floor. The second floor has two guest bedrooms with a bathroom attach to each. The second floor has a spair room. Which was empty until I decided to make it their youtube room. Also on the second floor is three additional bedrooms and a bathroom. The second floor does not get used much though.

"Wow, your house is gigantic." Jack comments. 

"Thanks, I guess." I thank him. Kind of. 

"If you do not mind me asking. How do you pay for all this?" Mark asks me. 

"I have to thank HANS for all this." I tell him. 

"Who is HANS?" Jack asks me looking around the room he will be staying in. 

"Well HANS is a more of a what." I tell him. 

They both look at me confussed. 

"HANS is my House Assistant Network System." I explained to them. "He was made for House Assistants, kind of like a Smart House. I am working with Google to make Network System Intelligence." 

"That is Amazing." Jack says to me. 

"Thanks, I take pried in my work."

"So he is like Googleplier?" Mark states. 

"Googleplier?" I ask cocking my eyebrow. 

"Yeah from a video I made with a fellow Youtuber. It's called Google IRL. The fans have named him Googleplier." 

"Oh, I see." I tell him recalling that in my research. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: Googleplier VS HANS- 

I had showed Mark and Jack to there rooms and now I am cooking dinner. Whole they are unpacking. After dinner I sill be doing my daily video and paper report on the days events. 

Mark and Jack came down right when dinner was ready. 

"My good gravy that smells delicious!" Mark shouts. 

I smile at them and start to set the table. After turning on HANS. 

{Good Evening, Miss (Name). How are you this day?}

"What the heck was that!?!" Jack shouts asks. 

{I am HANS, Mr. Jacksepticeye. Miss (Name) turned me on. I am glad to meet one of Miss (Name's) Clients. Same goes for you Mr. Markiplier.}

"Nice to meet you." They both said, a little uneasy.

"HANS, may you please put on the Security System?" I ask him.

"Yes, I may. Thank you for your pleasent tude, Miss (Name)."

"Thank you and your welcome, HANS." I thank him. 

"No problem, Miss (Name). Please enjoy your dinner. As well as you two, Mr. Markiplier and Mr. Jacksepticeye." 

With that we started dinner and made small talk.

-Long Time Skip, brought to you by: HANS-

I woke up in my bedroom. Which is in the completely finish basement. I get up and head to my shower. I let the heat of the water relax every muscle I Have. Not wanting to leave. After a while I got out and got dressed. 

I walk up the stairs and start to make breakfast for the three of us. Today I am running the tests. After breakfast we will be starting. I do not know how long it may take though. The test run differently for everyone. 

Down came Jack and Mark both came down. Both of them in there types of underwear. Mark is wearing Markiplier logo boxer briefs. And Jack is wearing a Ireland themed flag boxers. I blush slightly and point to their seats. 

"Whatever you are cooking smell delicious!" Mark says watching me cook. 

"Thanks, Mark." I tell him setting food onto plates.

I served getting thank you's from the both of them. As soon as they started to eat. Everything went. 

"This food is... Delicious!" Jack shouts and the continues eating. 

"Mmmm, so good!" Mark tells me as well.

"Thanks boys!" I thank them. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by Jack's Awesome Green hair!-

"So what are these test like, exactly?" Jack asks. 

"Your simple Brain Scans are first. Then things get a bit complicated." I tell them as they switch into my hospital gowns. 

"What do you mean by complicated?" Mark asks. 

"Well one at a time will put in a sleep mode. Then I will set of a trigger in your mind and I will copy down the information." I explained setting things up then ask. "So who is first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -//////////-(Chapter Two: The Tests Part 1)-//////////-
> 
> [I smile to myself as I hug the two who have favorite this story! I also love you all my sexy readers!]


	3. Chapter 3

[Welcome to chapter three. Yes I know this chapter that followed chapter two is here faster than two following one. But hell What Can I say!?! I got inspired and it lead to this chapter. Sorry if it sucks or is sort. I made this chapter on zero sleep and only coffee and pop!

Anyways enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
.Sean McLoughlin: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.Anti Septiceye: Jack's Dark Side  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Dark Iplier: One of Mark's Dark Sides  
.Googleplier: Google Plier  
.Wilfred Warfstach: One of Mark's Dark sides  
.  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Three: The Test Part 2)-//////////-

After them arguing over which of them was going to go first. Both not being the one that wanted to go first. Jack decided to go first. I set him up for the brain scan. He goes into the machine. It starts up and I stress him not to move at all. Once the results are in, I pull him out and then we move on to the next test. This one will allow me to go in his mind. Deeper than anyone has ever gone or ever could go. I hook him up and then do the proper hook up for me. I am certainly curious how this works with me. I mean last time I had a partner who went into my brain. So I am a bit excited to be going in. I turn on the machine and in we went...

"Good luck Jack a Boi." I tell him.

"You too Doc." He says back.

-IN A CERTAIN PART OF JACKSEPTICEYE'S MIND-

I am falling and falling and falling. I feel like I have been falling for hours. But in real time span it only has been an entire minute. I finally hit the ground with a soft landing in... Green Goop? Gross...

"Well, well, well." I hear a menacing voice say. "What is the little lass that I have here?"

I turn around to see a man with strange black and green eyes. He looks a lot like Jack except for his eyes and ears. And of course a more sinister look. I felt nervous but stood by ground.

"So you are the part of Jack that is a new growing part?" I ask, cutting straight to the chase. 

"Yes that is what I am lass. What is it to you." 

"I am doctor, (Name) (Last Name). I was hired by Jack and his friend Markiplier to look into you and Mark's other side or other sides." I tell him, seeing no reason in lying or beaten around the bush. 

"So... hired to destroy us?" He asks. 

"No, I study in other beings coming to life inside a original one. In fact I had it happen to me before. I had another part of me grow inside me. That is where I took action and decided to have her separated from me. It work well and now she live her life on her own. You have this chance before you. I just so hope that you take it..."

With that I went to leave, but before I did I ask... "What would you like to me to call you?" 

"Call me Anti, lass."

I nod a left

-BACK IN THE REAL WORLD-

I open my eyes followed by Jack and he look around. 

"Well... Did it work?" He asks of me.

"Yes, I saw who your inner threat was and I spoke with him." I tell Jack. "He wants me to call him Anti. He looks a lot like you. Except for pointy ears and odd colored eyes." 

"Antisepticeye..." Jack breaths out.

"Yes, I believe that is who we are dealing with." I confirm his thoughts. 

"You go get dressed Jack." I tell him then turn to Mark and tell him. "Okay Mark you are up." 

"Alright." He says.

We began...

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Antisepticeye calling you Lass-

-IN A CERTAIN PART OF MARKIPLIER'S MIND-

I am falling like I did in Jack's Mind. Soon I hit Pink Goop, the same way I hit the Green Goop. I stand up and look around.

"So Mark brought me a little toy." Another dreamy but dark voice says.

I turn around and see a Dark and sinsiter version of Markiplier. He has Black and Red eyes. And instead of red hair like mark. He has pink hair. I look at him stunned standing up. 

"Well who are you, Toy?" 

"First off." I begin. "I am not a toy, second I am here to see if Mark has any other side or sides."

"Well you found one of three, Toy." He says stressing the word, Toy. 

"There is three?" I ask shock, by so many.

"Yes!" He says walking closer to me. "You see there is me, Wilfred, and Googleplier. Also I know who you are (Name) (Last Name). Anti told me all that he knew about you."

"Well then you know why I am here?" I ask him uneasily. 

"Yes, toy." He tells me. "I do and I do not like it one bit."

"Why do you not like it?" I ask him curiously. 

"Ah, ah. Where is the fun in telling you all of that?" He asks me.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I snap at him then ask. "Where are the other two and what do I call you?"

"Call me Dark, and they will be here shortly." He puffs in a cloud of blood red smoke.

I cough then see a creppy asian grinning at me.

It look like Mark with slightly longer hair that is not dyed and a Google T-shirt.

"You must be Googleplier." I state. 

"Yes, that is correct." He say creepily.

"Well, you must know who I am. So why not tell me why you are here?"

"Well I am here by my creator. And to destroy the world." He tells me. 

"Ok that is kinda creepy." I state to him. 

Then he disappears in a tech cloud of 1's and 0's. 

"Well, well. Are you not a fine young lady." I hear a third voice. 

It sounded more a gentlemen like version of mark. 

I turn aging to see another mark version. He is wearing one of the red and white barba shope cortet type of over coats. Black slack and a Abraham Lincon top hat. 

"Hello." I tell him looking at him carefully. 

"Hello Love. I am quite interested in how you will proceed with all of this." 

"So am I Wilfred. Do you have a last name?" 

"Yes, but Mark can tell you that." He pulls out a golden gun and he shoots.

I pull out of the mind of Mark beforw it could got! 

-BACK IN THE REAL WORLD-

I was panting slightly from the shock of almost being shot. I mean it is not like I can die in Mark's Mind. Or can I? 

Things are going to get much more interesting... From now on. 

-//////////-(Chapter Three: The Tests Part 2)-//////////-

[Wow this is my longest chapter for this story so far. I hope all my sexy readers enjoyed this. Cause I know that I did. Anyways I will also have quizzes made for this story. So that you the readers are apart of some of the story making. I will also love to see what you want me to add to this story. I take all ideas seriously!]


	4. Chapter 4

[Hello people of this story... No that sound stupid. 


	5. Chapter 5

[Hello Sexy Readers I am here with chapter five. Enjoy!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughlin: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-TRANSLATIONS;  
.

-///////////-(Chapter Five: Challanges Part 1)-//////////-

I was busy looking over the research that I found on the internet. I am looking into visual connection view. It is a device that will allow others to see what is going on in the deep part of the mind. I ask Mark and Jack the other day. Asking them if I could show there inner mind to basically the world. I was excited to finnaly get this equipment since it will help me file this information. I pick the right one and decided to do over night shipping. It is a bit more pricey but I can defiantly afford it. Most defiantly. I press send and it is confirm.

I hear a knock at the door and get up to answer it. It was Marl I am asking. "Yes?" 

"Hey, doc. We are wondering what type of video we are doing with you today. Wanna come upstairs?"

"Sure." I tell him. 

We make our way upstairs from the full finished basement. Jack is sitting on the couch. 

"Hey doc." Jack says. 

"Hi Jack." I tell him taking a seat across from him and ask. "So what videos to you guys have in mind?" 

"Well, there is the Smoothie Challenge, Game Plays, or Disney Challenge." 

"Well, they all sound really fun. Though I think for Mark's Channel we should do the disney challenge. While for Jack's we should do the smoothie challenge. Since I am a total spaz at most games." I tell them. 

"Alright, fair enough." Mark says. 

"So lets go to the store. You guys probably want to buy some stuff for hygine and all that as well." I tell them smiling. 

"Alright." They both agree smiling at me. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The Disney Challenge-

We made it to the store. Mark grabs the cart and start pushing. I smile at him and walk beside Jack leading the way. 

"So what type of fruits should we get." I ask them. 

"The basic should do. And something or two exotic." Jack said to me. 

I nod grabbing a couple of strawberries, blueberries, blackberries, bannas, and such aa that. Then also a few different star fruits. 

"Now time for the fun part!" I say bouncing in place. 

On the way here Mark and Jack had explained to me what the Smoothie Challenge was exactly. I am honestly excited since I am have a strong stomach and no gag reflex. It gives me a slightly unfair advantage. But they do not need to know that. Also I always have had a taste for odd foods. 

We made it down the isles. Grabbing cake mix, soy sauce, hot sauce, toothpaste, lemon juice, pickles, olives, garlic, onions.

"Well that seems good!" I tell them excitedly. 

"Good God, doc! Some of this stuff is just plain nasty." 

"Were missing something..." Jack said in a series voice. 

"Yes?" I ask. 

"Lucky Charms!" Jack shouts. 

I giggle at his plain cuteness. 

I lead him down to the ceral isel and get three boxes of lucky charms. Since it is my favorite ceral. 

"You seem to like this ceral." Jack says. 

"Yes! It's the best!" I shout.

I then blush as people stared at me from my out burst! 

-Another Time Skip, brought to you by Jack's Lucky Charms-

We made it back home and Jack and Mark are getting recording stuff set up and ready. While I am setting up the fruit and other items. 

Jack set up the camera which is a really good Camera for youtube videos. 

"Top of the morning to you laddies my name is Jacksepticeye. Today is a smoothie challenge. Between me, Mark, and a very special guest! Say hi (Name)!" 

"Hi, I am (Name) it is a pleasure to be here!" I tell the camera. 

"Now you are probably wondering where I am right now. And I can answer that, but (Name) can answer it better." 

"Well, it is simple really. Jack and Mark are having me run some tests on them. I cannot give to much away, since in a few videos or days, more information will be up on this and Mark's channel. So keep an eye out for it!" I explained. 

"Good job, Doc!" Mark and Jack say together. I grin. 

"Alright, so if you do not know what the smoothie challenge is. Here it is! We each take a slip of paper one at a time. Then we add, said item to our blinder. After all ingredients are used we add milk if needed mix and drink. First one to finish wins!" Jack cheers after explaining. 

"Alright, Doc. Ladies first." Mark says. 

-///////////-(Chapter Five: Challenges Part 1)-//////////-

[Sorry that I ended up making this into a 2 part. If I were to pur both challenges into one chapter it would be far to long. You know what I mean? Anyways my sexy readers I hope you enjoyed and have a super day!]


	6. Chapter 6

[Hello, here is Part 2 of The Challenges Chapters! Anyways I hope you all Enjoy these chapters. My sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (you)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)

-//////////-(Chapter Six: Challenges Part 2)-//////////-

"Okay do I have, Pickles." I tell them adding two pickles to my blinder. 

"Alright my turn, Strawberries." Jack says.

"Blueberries." Mark says. 

"Lucky Charms!" I cheer.

"No far!" Jack tells me as I put my Charms in. He then says. "Hot Sauce..." 

Both me and Mark made a face. 

"Cake Mix." Mark says with a sigh. 

I giggle lightly. 

-Very small Time Skip, brought to you by: Lucky Charms... There Magically Delicious!-

Once we were finished I have Pickles, Olives, apples, lemon juice, and Lucky Charms. Jack has strawberries, soy sauce, hot sauce, mushrooms, and onions. Mark has oranges, lemons, cake mix, sardiens, and tuna. We then added milk and got ready. 

"Okay bottoms up!" I cheer!

We drink and I was the first to finish. In record time. 

"I win!" I cheer jumping up and down. 

"How did you do that!?" Mark ask shocked. 

"I have no gag reflex, a stomach of steal, and like odd tasting things." I tell them grinning.

"Cheater!" Jack shouts. 

"I see it as using my skills!" I tell him. 

"No you cheated!" Mark shouts pouting.

"Ah don't pout Markimoo!" I tell him, kissing his cheek. 

He blushes and looks at me. 

"What about me, Doc!?!" Jack asks/shouts. 

"Ok, Jack a boy." I tell him going to kiss his cheek

He turned his head and kiss me on the lips... I stood there stunned and blushing. 

"I beat, Mark!" Jack cheers!

"No far! I want to kiss (Name)!" Mark whines using my name. 

It makes me blush even more. 

"Anyways that is all it is for this video. If you like this video punch that like button in the face! Like a Boss, and high fives all around! Whoops whoops! And I will see you in the next video!!!" 

With that the video was over. I ask Jack to edit the kissing out. He said sure. I nodded my head and started to clean up. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: a surprise kiss from Jacksepticeye-

I finish cleaning up and now I am getting Jack Ready for the Disney Challenge. Apparently he does not watch a lot of Disney movies. So I had to educate him in the art of judging me and Mark. After about a hour, he got it. 

And he start. 

"Hello, my name is Markiplier. Today I have a special guest with me. Introduce yourself Doc! And explain why we are here in your home" 

"Hi my name is (Name) (Last Name). And I am here to help Mark and Jack. Since Jack and Mark are having me run some tests on them. I cannot give to much away, since in a few videos or days, more information will be up on this and Jack's channel. So please keep an eye out for it!" I explained. 

"Alright, today me and (Name) are doing a Disney Challenge. So a disney movie is going to be called off. Then (Name) or myself will slap this buzzer. Than we will sing a song to that movie. If we get the song wrong. We loose a point. If we get it right we win a point. But when we loose a point. The other person has a three second chance to sing a song from that movie to get a point. They also cannot loose a point at that time." Mark explained. 

"Okay let's start. Jack will be the judge. And that is that!" 

"Alright first movie, Aldian." Jack says.

Ding

"A whole new world, a dazzling place I never new!" I sing.

Doc: 1  
Mark: 0

"Beauty and the Beast." 

Ding 

"Beauty and the beast!" Mark sings. 

"That is so cheating!" I snap. 

"No it's not!" Mark says. 

"Mark is right (Name). We did not say that." Jack points out. 

"Uh fine." I concede. 

Doc: 1  
Mark: 1

"Cinderella."

"Um, I don't really know..." I say trying to think.

"The song with the mice!" Mark shouts. 

"Oh, oh..." I say than...

Ding

"We are mice smart as people, we will kill you in your sleppo. Go ahead and tell somedy. No on will believe you!"

Eeewwhhhh!

"What was that." Matk says laughing.

"I do not know. I said the first thing that came to mind!" I say laughing. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by song from disney Cinderella Honest Trailors-

Doc: 7  
Mark: 6

"Final one. Lion King." 

"Can you feel the love tonight!" Mark scream/Sings. While pulling me into a hug. 

"Ah, Mark germs!!!" I shout, squriming. "Let go!"

"Give me a kiss and I will!" He says. 

"Fine!" I say giving him a quick peck. 

He then slowly lets go and I am left a blushing mess. 

I then leave the room. 

-//////////-(Chapter Six: Challenges Part 2)-//////////- 

[Okay here it is and I hope you enjoy it my sexy readers. Next chapter Is going to have a part with comments on the videos! Anyways stay sexy!]


	7. Chapter 7

[I am finally glad that it is here. Enjoy sexy readers.]

-Character List;   
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (you)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-///////////-(Chapter Seven: Comments with Jack and Mark)-//////////-

I was setting Mark up for the test before the separating. This is the test where we are going to show what goes on in Mark's Mind. Then we are going to show the subscribers what it is like. Mark is editing a video right now. Jack is also editing videos. I am happy that I am finally getting this done. I finished it up and decided to have a snack before I head on in. Walking down the stares and seeing that Jack is eating an apple. With his laptop sitting in front of him. 

"Hey, Jack." I tell him, grabbing a apple. 

"Hey, (Name). How is the setting up going?" He asks looking at me curiously. 

"That's good so you are doing Mark today and me tomorrow." 

"Yeah, I might be able to seperate Mark's other sides today as well. It all matters on how it goes." I explained to him. 

"That's cool. It will be a bit more hectic here though." Jack says. 

"True." I agree nodding. "So what are you up to? If you do not mind me asking."

"Just checking the comments on the video that me, you, and mark did. The one for my channel that is." He says watching the screen. 

"All good I hope?" I ask him. 

"Yeah, a lot are curious if our other sides are real though." He says. 

"Well, that is to be expected." I tell him.

"True." he agrees then asks. "Hey do you wanna see the comments that they have on you?" 

"Sure!" I cheer. 

We sat and watch the video first I see he did not edit out the kiss on the cheek or anything like that. I blushed at that. Wanting to ask him why. But think it is better not to. I read the comments and my blush just got darker. 

There was comment like... 

'OMG, Jack are you and (Name) an item!?!'

'I ship it!' SepticDoc all the way!'

'Jack beat Mark, Jack beat Mark, Jack beat Mark!!!.' 

And so on.

I smile to myself and look at Jack. I then blush as I saw he was staring at me. 

"Hey Jack, Doc. What are you two up to." Mark asks us. 

"Hey Mark, are you ready?" I ask. 

"I was wondering if we could check the comments first. Then we three can do a live stream of me, you, and Jack. Then we can live stream in my mind so the viewers can see it and believe it's true." Mark says. 

"Sure." I tell him. 

We head up the stairs and went to his laptop. There I sat next to him. 

We watch the video and like Jack. Mark did not edit our little kiss out. And the comments were similar to the ones on Jack's Video. 

'OMG, I love it!'

'This is way better than Septicpiplier. I love it so!!!'

'Yay Mark found someone. I love these two. Dociplier!'

I blush once aging. Especially when Mark wrap his arms around my waist. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by Dociplier-

All three of us are in the room waiting to start the live stream. It has been an hour since we look at the videos. and started a couple of tweets to their viewers. Now we are going to have the live stream made. 

"Hello my name is Jacksepticeye." Jack greets to ourselves. 

"And I am Markiplier." Mark says after him. 

"And I am Doctor (Name) (Last Name)." I say to them. "As you all can see is that we are live streaming. We are going to be showing you the brain waves. Of Jack's and Mark's brains." I say to them. 

"Yes, we will also be answering questions." Mark adds simply. 

"Yup, so Mark will be going first than me." Jack says. 

"So I am going to set up Mark. Then I will be showing you all his brain. Same with what I will do to Jack. Lastly I will show you mine." I explain. 

Alright so lets begin. 

-Time Skip, brought to you by: The Boring stuff and the boring stuff alone-

"So that is that. Now tomorrow we will do another live streaming at this time. So if you like to tune in it is going to be good." Mark explained to the viewers. 

"Yup in those videos. (Name) is going to be going in our deepest parts of our brains. Where you will meet, my Antisepticeye." Jack says. 

"And Mark's... Darkiplier, Wilfred Warfstach, and Googleplier." I finish. "We will see you all later and possibly have more of us. Buy!" 

-//////////-(Chapter Seven: Comments with Jack and Mark)-//////////-

[Hey, I hope you all enjoy this. It is a high possibility that in the next chapter that Mark's other sides and Antisepticeye will be making there entrance. Anyways stay sexy my readera!]


	8. Chapter 8

[Woo, Here is another chapter Enjoy my super sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Dark Ilpier: Mark's other side  
.Wilfred Warfstach: Mark's other side  
.Googleplier: Mark's other side

-//////////-(Chapter Eight: Separating The other sides)-//////////-

I hook Mark up as he and Jack talk to the viewers. We are currently live streaming all this. I finish hooking up Mark and started on Jack. Jack looks nervous. Which I do not blame him. It is a lot to accept. Soon Mark three other sides will be set free. Along with his other side. I am curious on how all this will go. I mean, I never thought I would be doing this so soon. But here I am about to unleash four other men. 

Once hook up I go in and we beging. Just like before I am falling. I land and start looking around for the three males in here. First to be found was Dark.

"Hello, Dark." I greet him calmly. 

"Hello, (Name)." Dark greets me back. 

"So have you and the others make your decisions. Because we can do this by force if any of you want. I am willing to do either way." I tell him. 

"Well, I am willing to go. What about you two. Google, Wilfred?" Mark asks them. 

"Yes we are." They both say at the same time. 

I turn around to see Google and Wilfred standing right behind me. I take a step back. 

"Well, J have to inject you all with a serum. Then you will slowly appear in the real world." I tell them. 

"Alright, miss (Name)." Wilfred tells me. 

"Alright who will go first." I ask them. 

"I will." Googleplier tell me. 

I nod and take out the three needles and serrums. Then get them all set up and inject Googleplier. He fell asleep and fell to the floor. Then slowly started to melt. I did the same with Wilfred and Dark. The same thing same followed. 

I hit the recall button and I was out of Mark's mind. Back in the real world. I got out of the hook ups along with Mark. Both Mark and Jack are starring at the three males. The three of them are asleep laying on the gloor of the room. I smile to the camera. 

"Well you see that their is three other Marks here. I am sure you can tell who is who." I say with a quite large smile. 

"Uh, are they going to wake up soon?" Mark asks me. 

"Well it will take about an hour." I tell him then turn to Jack. "Jack you are up." 

"Ok, I am ready!" He shouts. 

I just smile and hook us up. Then in I went. Once inside I land getting better at this. 

"Well, well. Is it not the Doc." I hear Anti's voice say. 

I turn to see Anti standing real close to me. 

"Hello, Anti." I tell him. 

"Well, I assume you that you are here to bring me to the real world with my own life." He says. 

"Yes, I am. Are you going to do this willingly or not?" I ask. 

"Yes." He says. "I will go the easy way." 

"Well, let's get this going." I tell him. 

I then explain what I am going to do. Then I injected him. He falls and slowly disappear. 

I head back to the real world. Then start to make a plan. 

-//////////-(Chapter Eight: Separating the other sides)-//////////-

[Here is Chapter eight. Yes I know that is short. But I am starting to feel kind of sick. I hope that I am not sick on the 4th. That will make it really sucky. I hope you all enjoy. Stay Sexy!]


	9. Chapter 9

[Here is finally another chapter. It has the first moments with the other sides being out. 

By the way I have been having some writers block. Also I hope you enjoy all my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
.Mark Fishbach: Youtuber (Markiplier)  
.Sean McLoughli: Youtuber (Jacksepticeye)  
.

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: The Call)-///////////-

I am finishing making breakfast for the load of men in my house. It is a full house and it is their first meal here. Mark and Jack are on their computers trying to understand what they should do for another video. Apparently a lot of people are reacting well to the live stream and wanting to see more of their other sides. I am going to be working with the other sides. I finish up with setting the table and out came the guys. 

"Morning guys." I tell them smiling happily. 

Their are a few calls of good mornings. And greetings. 

They take there seats and start filling plates with food. I am having a good morning. Google and Wilfred are watching me intently. It makes me feel nervous. I shake it off as we finish our meals. I took plates and started to rinse them. Google and Wilfred decided to help me. 

"Thank you." I say to them sweetly.

"No problem." Google mumbles.

"Anything for a lovely lady like yourself." Wilfred adds.

I blush and nod at what he said. Focusing on putting dishes in the dish washer.

After we are done with that Google and Wilfred head back to the living room. With me in tow. Everyone else was in there and I smiled sweatly at them. Then something hit me. 

"Well, looks like we are going to the mall." I say hands on my hips. 

"Why?" Mark asks looking at me along with everyone else. 

"Well Google, Wilfred, Dark, and Anti need all there clothes and such. So we just better go now." I say simply. 

"You have a point lass." Anti says looking at me intently. 

"Thank you Anti!" I thank him smiling. 

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Intense staring from Googleplier and Wilfred Warfstach-

I smile brightly as we all made it to the mall. Lucky for me I have a large enough van to fit everyone in. Now here I am waiting for everyone to pile out. After everyone was out I lock the doors and we are heading to the mall.

Mark, Jack, Wilfred are walking on my left. While Google, Anti and Dark are walking on my right. We go to the first store and start looking for clothes. Mark and Jack are helping me with sizes. Since they know their other sides. Thanks to them being alter egos. 

After a while we decided to go to the food court. That is when Mark and Jack were reconized. 

"Oh my gosh your, Markiplier and Jacksepticeye!!!" Two girls cheered. I stood their with the others as Mark and Jack got a small group around them. I smile relacking until they saw me and the others. 

"So it is real!!!" One girl exclaimed. 

I gulp.

"What is?" I ask playing dumb. 

"That, you brought out Mark's and Jack's other sides!" Her friend exclaimed. 

"Yeah that is true." I say blushing. 

"Wow!" Others exclaimed. 

Pictures were being taken and I feel out of place. Then out of no where Google came up to me and wrap his arms around my waste. There was squeals and pictures being taken of this. I was embarrassed by all the attention I was getting. 

-Another Small Time Skip, brought to you by: The Viewers of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye-

We made it back to the house and I collapsed on one of the couches. thinking on how I even made it through the day. Mark sat next to and patted my back. I smile at him. And we then decided to watch a movie. 

Half way through the movie my cell phone started to ring. 

I go to answer it in the other room. 

"Hello, (Name)!" A young voice calls. 

"Ashes. What are you calling me for?" I ask. 

Ashes is my other side and she is normally traveling the world. 

"I am coming to visit you." She says. 

"Oh, my, God!" I yell into the phone.

My other side is coming to visit me. 

-//////////-(Chapter Nine: The Call)-//////////-

[I am sp tired that this may be crap. So I am sorry if it is! Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed it none the less!]


	10. Chapter 10

[I am finnaly updating! Yas!!! Anyways enjoy my sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.(Name) (Last Name): Reader (You)  
.Ashes (Last Name): Your Other Side (OC)   
.Dark Ilpier: Mark's other side  
.Anti Septiceye: Jack's other side  
.Google Iplier: Mark's other side  
.Wilfred Warfstach: Mark's other side   
.

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: Ashes is here)-//////////-

I was getting the house ready for my other side to come to visit. Her name is Ashes, since she is a fire starter. She also does chemical fire art all around the world. She is a tough girl who does not give a shit about anything. Ever since she became her own person she is like a sister to me. A sister who does not give a shit about anyone but me. I like that she does not take anyone's crap. She is a tough girl and I respect her. I do admit that we are not as close as we once were but we still talk. Her job takes her around the world so we cannot talk a lot. 

Current Mark and Jack are working on videos. While Mark and Dark are reading. And Wilfred and Google are both looking themselves up on Google. They are both trying to figure out how the world sees them. I understand that since they are both curious. I would be curious to if I were in their shoes. 

I finished up and decided to call, Ashes. I hear a knock on the door. Going to answer it I think. 'Speak of the devil.' 

"Hey, (Name)!" She say cheerfully hugging me. 

'Ok she never hugs. What's up." 

"Hello, Ashes." I greet. "How are you." 

"Absoultly great! I have never felt better in my life." She says grinning. 

"Why are you doing so good?" I ask as we take seats on a couch. 

"Well, I met someone. She is great!" She says excitedly. 

"Oh, you finally met someone?" I ask. 

"Yes! Her name is Elizabeth she is a writer. And she has been traveling with me for the last six months." She explained. 

"That is great! Is she here with you?" 

"No she is in Italy doing research right now." 

-Really Small Time Skip, brought to you by: A love for the fire starter- 

We have been talking for the last thirty minutes. Her love is named Emma and she is a supernatural writer. She is working on her second novel. Which takes place in Italy. Emma seems like a lovely girl and I approve. All of Ashes boyfriends and girlfriends have been not to good. So I am glad that she has met someone who is good. 

"Okay enough about me. I heared that you have a few house guests." She says. 

"Yes. I do." I confirmed. 

"And that they are two youtubers that have other sides." She adds. 

"How do you know all of this?" I ask. 

"Well, Emma watches Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. So she saw that and told me. Which brought me here." 

"I see, well want to meet them?" I ask her a, bit nervous. 

"Yes." She states. 

I order HANS to tell them. He soon replied that Dark, Anti, Google, and Wilfred are coming down. While Mark and Jack are finishing up editing. 

Down came the four they both look at Ashes and she smiled sadisticly at them. Some glared at them and started to introduce themselves. 

"Hello, my name is Dark." 

"My name is Anti." 

"I am Google." 

"I am Wilfred Warfstach, pleasure to meet you." 

They started talking to her. I can tell that they do not like her. Also she does not like them.

This is going to be a long visit. 

-//////////-(Chapter Ten: Ashes is here)-//////////-

[So so so sorry! It was shorter than I would like. But I really wanted to update this. Even though I am struggling. So I hope you enjoyed and please you all stay sexy!]

**Author's Note:**

> [Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. If you like this story... 
> 
> Punch that Like button right in the face! 
> 
> Like a Boss!
> 
> And stay sexy! My sexy readers!]


End file.
